Sunshine in the Rain
by ninja999
Summary: A story involving our Vongola Sun and Rain guardians. Yamamoto x Ryohei 8033/3380 Other KHR characters will also make appearances. Welcome for reviews!
1. Sunset of Beginning

_Sunshine and Rain makes a rainbow… Opposites clash to create miracles… L__ove just happens like that…_

The Vongola rain guardian sat upon the roof of the school gazing at all of Namimori under the warm color of the sunset, thinking about his life before meeting everyone and becoming part of the family. He shifts his thinking to how much more fun life has been since then. He stayed there watching the sunset slowly, peacefully. Then a familiar creek sound of the roof door opening snapped Yamamoto out of his daze. He turned to see who had joined him on the roof, and to his surprise, it was his fellow Vongola sun guardian. Ryohei sat down next to Yamamoto, both their feet dangling off the edge of the school roof.

"I was wondering who might be up here." Ryohei decided to start them off.

Yamamoto smiled letting his eyes wander from the sunset to Ryohei, "Yeah, I've got nothing to do today, so thought I might enjoy the sunset before going back. No boxing training today, Senpai?"

"Just finished." Ryohei smiled back. "I just thought I might come up for some air after all those extreme training. Sometimes managing the club is more stressful than I thought."

"You don't look stressed, Senpai." Yamamoto questioned.

Ryohei leaned against the balcony tiring. "No. Sometimes I wish I could be laid back like you Yamamoto."

"Well being laid back is not always the best. Gokudera always told me off for not being serious enough." Yamamoto laughed sheepishly.

Ryohei glanced at the male beside him before saying, "No, you should keep that personality of you. It's great."

Yamamoto smiled back at his Senpai. They both sat there in silence gazing out over the horizon watching as the sun sank lower in the sky. Yamamoto finally broke into the silence between them. "Senpai, I was wondering if maybe you could show me how to box some day. I always wanted to have a shot at it."

"Sure that's no problem for me!" Ryohei replied grinning and pumping a fist, "You finally decide to quit baseball and join my boxing club!"

Yamamoto answered sheepishly, "Well… actually I am not planning to quit baseball…"

"Ha-ha, don't worry. I was just joking. I know you love baseball as much as I love boxing. Anyway, how about meeting me for a session after school tomorrow?" Ryohei grinned back looking at Yamamoto.

"Sure" Yamamoto gave his trademark smile.

"Onii-san!" Kyoko shouted from a distance standing at the car park, and Yamamoto and Ryohei turned to the direction to greet her. "Hello, Yamamoto-kun. Sorry to interrupt you guys talking. Onii-san, it's time to go home. Mum and dad are going to get worried."

"Sure I am coming down." Ryohei grabbed his bag from his side and stood up. "Meet me in the locker room tomorrow then okay?" He asked the younger of the two as he prepared to leave.

"Sure. I guess we'll see each other tomorrow then." Yamamoto nodded and smiled.

Ryohei gave a light pat to his kouhai's shoulder before leaving, "See you then, Yamamoto." Before Yamamoto could say another word, Ryohei turned and ran down the stairs.

"See you, Senpai." He said to himself watching as Ryohei disappeared out of his sight and he soon too prepared to leave.

Yamamoto walked slowly to his way home. The earlier encounter with Ryohei was replaying in his head. When he finally reached home he found all the lights have been turned off. Inside he found a note on the counter with his father's handwriting.

_Takeshi,_

_Sorry I have to leave so suddenly. Your grandmother has fallen ill and I need to go take care of her. Don't worry, she is going to be okay but she needs someone to take care of her for the next couple of days. I'll be home as soon as possible. Don't do anything stupid in my absence. _

_Dad_

"Great, going to be all alone myself tonight." Yamamoto sighed and started to head upstairs for a quick shower and then into his room for bed.

Morning came, and the dark haired male rolled out of bed in a sleepy slump. He got ready for school as he did every morning. Throwing his books in his bag and then quickly leaving the house. He started his walk to school. Tsuna shows up not to long after only to have Gokudera following behind like a little puppy as per usual. All the other students would slowly start to show up and everyone would hurry to their homeroom.

The day seemed to go by fast, but everything was the same as usual. He received a text message from Ryohei later in the day reminding him about their boxing training today after school. Yamamoto replied to the text saying he will come as quickly as possible. For some reasons, he was really excited about the whole thing.

At the last period, Yamamoto watched the clock slowly moving its way to the end of school. Science was never his subject, so he wasn't going to pay much attention to what his teacher was saying anyway.

When the lesson was finished, Yamamoto made his way to the locker room he heard a familiar rustling of a gym bag. As he rounded the corner he was met with the sight of Ryohei removing his tank top over his well-toned torso. Yamamoto blanked out for a few seconds at the sight until the older male caught Yamamoto and it was scolding time, not even noticing that flustered look on his face. "Look who decided to finally show up. You're late to the EXTREME!" Both boys start laughing, but Yamamoto was a tad bit sheepish.

"Catch!" The younger male responded to his baseball instincts and caught the flying pair of boxing shorts from Ryohei. "Here, use this for now. This is mine, I am sorry that the club is running out of spare shorts."

"No-no worries. It's okay." He shook the blush from his cheeks and laughed.

Ryohei chuckled and headed out of the locker room and into the ring. "Now put this on quickly and meet me at the ring."


	2. Under a Storm

Yamamoto ducked and dodged as Ryohei kept with his barrage of punches, with Yamamoto just narrowly avoided a direct hit to his face.

"Hey, isn't that a bit much for a newbie like me, Sempai?" he flashed a smile as sweat dripped down his forehead, so grateful he just avoided getting a huge bruise to his cheek.

"You need to learn things quick to the extreme in the ring!" the hot-blooded boxer roared as he knocked his fists together. "Besides, you have extremely fast reflexes!"

They had been going at it for an hour now. Yamamoto was just starting to get the hang of avoiding the punches. The dark haired boy continued dodging out of the way, as Ryohei slowly got him closer to the corner of the ring.

"You should be more wary of your surroundings." Ryohei said.

With that Yamamoto was trapped in the corner as Ryohei swung at him with vicious speed. The rain guardian cringed as he expected Ryohei's punch to make contact with his face. As he opened his eyes he saw Ryohei's fist about a half an inch away from his nose.

"Now I guess we are finish for today then." the older boy spoke breaking the silence.

He simply nodded out of relief and sank to the floor tired and exhausted from the hard work out. Ryohei sat down across from him. As the dark haired boy sat he couldn't help but look Ryohei up and down from head to toe. He watched as the white haired boy's chest was heaving from the intense work out they had just done. He watched as the muscle in the sun guardian's body twitched and clench from the labored breathing. The Sun guardian slowly stood up from his position on the floor as Yamamoto threw his gloves to the side.

"Now come on, let's go for a shower." A bandaged fist appeared in front of Yamamoto, as Ryohei got rid of his gloves to help the younger boy up, not knowing he unintentionally made the younger boy blush.

"You did a lot better than I expected for someone who hasn't boxed before. I knew you have great athletic talents!" Ryohei laughed before giving a playful jab to the younger boy's chest, as they entered into the dim lit hallway of the locker room entrance.

Yamamoto swung his arm around Ryohei's shoulder and leaned slightly on Ryohei. "Well I need to thank you for training with me. Dinner together afterwards?"

Ryohei grinned widely and pumped his fist up in the air. "Sure! Extreme dinner after extreme training!"

They both laughed as they walked down the hall to their respected lockers. Yamamoto opened his locker and stripped off his shirt and placed it on the hook inside. As Yamamoto slid the borrowed shorts off he was left standing in only his tight black boxer-briefs. The rain guardian grabbed a towel from his locker as he walked to the showers. As he turned he caught sight of Ryohei walking toward the showers with a towel thrown over his shoulder, wearing only a pair of tight white briefs. Yamamoto followed behind the older boy as they walked to the shower room. The boys went into stalls on opposites sides of the room. As Yamamoto turned on the hot water a steamy fog began to fill the air. He could help but think that across the room Ryohei was doing the same thing. Yamamoto undressed and stepped into the hot water letting it relax his tight muscles.

After they were done with the shower and all dressed, both boys started walking towards the exit. As they approached the exit they could see that it started to rain ever so lightly.

Ryohei looked to Yamamoto and let out a snicker then said, "How about some ramen for dinner?"

Yamamoto nodded in agreement and the boys opened the door and set off for the nearest shop. They walked quietly through the rain turning down a street here and there making their way to the nearest ramen shop for food and to seek shelter from the rain.

"Nice hot ramen on a cold rainy day like this is always the best," Yamamoto spoke with much vigor.

"It is very nice indeed," Ryohei agreed.

"So when is our next practice session going to be?" The dark haired boy asked

"Well tomorrow I have a few things to do for Kyoko, and the day after that I have boxing club practice. So I guess Friday after classes again?"

"I can't do Friday, baseball match. Can we practice after boxing club on Thursday?"

"Yeah that should be fine. You don't have to be home early do you?"

"No, my father had to go take care of my grandmother for the next few days, I'm home by myself."

"Ok, Thursday it is then." Ryohei grinned widely.

Just then they had gotten their ramen and both boys start to eat. Neither one talked during the short breaks for air while they enjoyed their soup and noodle. It wasn't long before the boys were leaving the small ramen shop and headed home. The rain had slowed to a slight drizzle as they walked down the lonely streets. The older boy followed beside the other as they walked toward his house. As they turned onto Yamamoto's street there was a flash of lighting so bright in blinded them for a few seconds. Still shocked from the intense light, their bodies were racked with the equally intense crack of thunder that followed. Just as it finished the skies opened up and it started do downpour. They both started running down the street to the younger boy's house to seek shelter from the rain.

Digging through his pockets and searching for his key as he ran, Yamamoto was not paying attention to where he was running and ended up running into Ryohei knocking both of them to the ground. By the time both boys were standing they were drenched. They continued running to Yamamoto's house and reached it within a few seconds. Unlocking the door they step inside to the warm and welcoming entrance way.

"Why don't we get out of these clothes before we get sick," the dark haired boy said while removing his jacket.

"I don't know if I should get home. I am worried about Kyoko." Ryohei said worried. With that said another crack of lighting and thunder went off startling the both of them.

"Senpai, I am sure Kyoko-chan will be at home by now. It's going to be dangerous for you to walk back alone at this weather." The two looked through the windows noticing the violent movement of wind and rain outside.

"Just till it calms down then I suppose."

"In the mean time give me your clothes so I can dry them first before you catch a cold."

Ryohei stripped himself of jacket and shirt as well as his trousers leaving himself standing in only his white boxers. Yamamoto couldn't help but stare at the older boy's muscular body as he took off his own shirt and trousers leaving himself in a pair of black boxers revealing his similar lean muscular built. Yamamoto took the clothes from Ryohei and walked to the laundry room to throw the clothes in the dry. On the way out he grabbed a towel from the nearby shelf to dry his hair. His finished drying his hair and threw his towel at Ryohei who had found his way to the living room and was sitting relaxingly on the couch.

"Oh cheers to the extreme." Ryohei smiled.

"No problem." Yamamoto sat down on the floor and watched as Ryohei dried his hair, and he can't help but smiled to himself.

"Oomph. What was that for?" he questioned oddly.

"I just felt like it"

"Oh yeah?" with that Ryohei got off the couch and tackled Yamamoto to the ground.

After thirty minutes of rolling around on the ground, Yamamoto ended up being pinned by Ryohei. His left wrist were pinned down and held by Ryohei's right hand. While lying on top of Yamamoto, he took his left hand and brushed the younger boys hair out of the way and leaned into kiss him. Yamamoto leaned forward into this kiss as well, placing his right hand on Ryohei's smooth cheeks. With every second the kiss grew even more passionate. It kept growing and growing more intense with every second that flew by it was almost never ending. Just then Ryohei's mobile went off and both boys' eyes shot open realizing what they were doing.


	3. Quite a Cloudy Day

Ryohei let go off Yamamoto uncomfortably and stood up, "Hmmm… I am going to check my phone." With that, Yamamoto just simply nodded.

Ryohei checked his mobile and it was a text message from his little sister wondering where he was in this bad weather. Ryohei replied to his sister reassuring her that he is at a friend's house right now and will be back soon when the weather is better.

When this was done, Ryohei finished shifted back his attention to Yamamoto who was now sitting on the crouch. "I…I am s..sorry about this" said Ryohei, not adding "to the extreme" to the sentence thinking it maybe a bit inappropriate.

Yamamoto smiled back although looking very embarrassed. "No… It wasn't your fault."

"Yamamoto…" Ryohei paused for a bit. "So…sorry I do…don't what went into mind just then." Yamamoto looked at him blankly. The atmosphere became a bit tense and Ryohei tried to brighten up the mood. "You are a great guy and a great friend, I know I…"

"It's alright, Senpai." Yamamoto cut Ryohei off, smiling again and turned to the window. "Look! The weather is getting better now. Kyoko-chan must be worried about you, Senpai, you better go home."

Ryohei looked out to the window seeing the rain has finally stop and sunlight are shining through the windows into the dark room they are in now. "Yeah, I guess so." Ryohei said as he made his way to the laundry room for his clothes. Yamamoto followed him slowly into the room and they both put their now dried shirt and trousers on leaving the jacket.

As Ryohei stepped out of the door, Yamamoto gave his Senpai a pat on the shoulder. Ryohei turned and smiled. "Well, thanks for letting me stay. See you then." Ryohei gave a wave with his hand before he ran down the street and disappeared into the sunlight.

Yamamoto wasn't able to say anything to him before he left, so he just smiled to himself and went back into his house. He can't help but stared at his living room floor remembering what he and Ryohei were doing earlier, and the event was replaying in his mind over and over again in his mind throughout the night. "Why did I do that? Am I in love with Senpai?" Yamamoto questioned himself over and over.

Unknown to him, Ryohei was thinking the same thing after he went home, the only difference being he was actually aware of his feeling to Yamamoto. It wasn't actually any of those "love at first sight" things, he just appreciated him more as they spend more of their time together as part of the Vongola family. He was glad he had actually keep his feeling rather well hidden (as he actually spend most of their gathering time arguing with Gokudera over the most stupid things ever), but somehow he lost his control today.

"This is so extremely stupid." Ryohei cringed his head in frustration. What should he do now?

* * *

Yamamoto made his way out of his bed as per usual, dressed and packed his bag getting ready for school like every morning. Whatever happened yesterday felt like a dream, he still doesn't know if he should be happy or upset about the whole thing, and decided he should just blamed himself for being an oblivious individual.

The school day went really fast and soon it was the end of school already before he knew it. Well since he had nothing to do after school today, he might as well went to the roof to watch the sunset again.

"You alright, Yamamoto?" Yamamoto looked up to see Tsuna looking a bit worried at him.

"Tsuna? No, I am fine I was just thinking something." Yamamoto smiled widely with his trademark smile.

"Really? But it seems something is bothering you." Tsuna looked at him unconvinced. Yamamoto was surprised by Tsuna's keen observation, Tsuna is their boss after all. "You can tell me if you are having troubles, I don't know if I can help, but I will try my best." Yamamoto smiled himself thanking how great it was to have Tsuna as a close friend and their leader.

"Sorry to have you worried, Tsuna. But it's something I would like to sort out for myself. Don't worry I will be alright." Yamamoto replied with a smile.

"I see then. Do tell me when you need help though Yamamoto. See you tomorrow then."

"See you, Tsuna."

With that said, Tsuna left the classroom leaving Yamamoto all alone. Yamamoto packed his bag and walked slowly to the roof for yet another relaxing sunset watching time. The sunset is just beautiful and bright, and it reminded him of Ryohei's role as the Vongola sun guardian. Strong, cheerful and full of energy are all words he would use to describe Ryohei, he really did look up to the man as an older brother, sometimes even more, and he actually did worry that he might have cross the boundaries between brothers, friends and "you know what". Perhaps he should speak properly to Ryohei, rather than letting the thing slip through like this. Yamamoto looked at the door on the roof and hoped Ryohei would walk though again to greet him just like the day before.

It's not until very late that it occurred to Yamamoto that he had been thinking through this for hours, and he should now go home before it gets too dark. The sun is already sat and darkness started to conquer over the town of Namimori. On his way home he made his way passed a convenient store, seeing it he realized that there is barely anything left in the house for him to eat for dinner and it would be best for him to buy something from the store for now.

Now inside the store, being as lazy as ever, he decided to go for some ready meals. Chips? Fried Chicken? Burger? He was too concentrated in trying to make a decision that he didn't realized who was beside him.

'"Yo, Yamamoto." Ryohei greeted him with a pat on his shoulder.

"Senpai?" Yamamoto turned his head around surprised to see Ryohei standing here carrying a bag of groceries.

"Ah did I startle you?"

"No you didn't startle me, Senpai. I just didn't really what to buy for dinner. It's my fault for not seeing you here."

"WAIT! Don't tell me you are having these EXTREMELY unhealthy foods for dinner right? An athlete like you and me need to keep a well-balanced diet all the time." Ryohei said punching his fist into the air.

"Well… it's only for one night, Senpai. I am too lazy to cook now… Seeing the fact my dad isn't around either…"

"Hmmm would you… like to join me and Kyoko for dinner then? Our parents aren't here tonight either." Ryohei said suddenly nervous.

"Dinner at your house?" Yamamoto was surprised (and startled) by Ryohei's sudden invitation for dinner, especially after what they had been through yesterday.

"Yeah… you want to?" asked Ryohei who for some reasons was looking at the ground.

"Su…Sure, Senpai." Yamamoto agreed to it anyway not knowing if it is the right thing to do, but he knows if he doesn't say yes now he will regret it.

"Great! I will phone Kyoko now to tell her you are coming." Ryohei punched his fist up excitedly and run out through the door hyper-actively leaving Yamamoto behind.

"Wait, Senpai. Wait for me."


	4. Clear Blue

"Thank you, Kyoko-chan. That was great." Yamamoto thanked Kyoko who was now cleaning up the dining table with him and Ryohei.

"No worry. I am glad you come, Yamamoto-kun. The house can be a bit too quiet with just me and onii-san. It was great to have you with us." Kyoko responded with a smile as she moved the dirty dishes to the sink, while Yamamoto and Ryohei were wiping the table.

"It's true, Yamamoto. You can come again anytime you want after all you will be alone at your house for a while." Ryohei said with a smile.

"Thanks, but it won't be very good of me if I bother you two every day," Yamamoto said and looked at the clock in the dining room. "Gosh, it's already this late. I am sorry Senpai, Kyoko-chan, but I have to leave now."

"No problem. Do come again, Yamamoto-kun. See you tomorrow at school." Kyoko smiled giving a friendly wave.

"See you."

Ryohei opened the door for Yamamoto as Yamamoto put on his jacket. "Well, Yamamoto, I shall see you tomorrow at the locker room after my boxing club practice is finished."

"Tomorrow?" Yamamoto gave Ryohei a blank look.

"I thought we promised to have another EXTREME boxing training session again tomorrow right?" Now it was Ryohei giving Yamamoto the blank look.

"Ah Of course! Sorry I didn't mean to forget Senpai." Yamamoto smiled sheepishly blaming himself for his own stupidity.

"Great I shall see you then." Ryohei gave a friendly wave to Yamamoto.

Yamamoto responded back with a friendly wave, the other hand in his trousers pocket. "Yeah see you Senpai."

Yamamoto walked down the dark streets looking forward to yet another boxing training with Ryohei tomorrow. He was susprised and happy at the same time of Ryohei being all the same to him, after all he thought Ryohei would feel awkward and uncomfortable around him after the incident. Maybe Senpai has forgotten all about it already? Knowing the boxer's rather extremely short memory, this could be a possibility. Anyway he is glad Ryohei was as normal as ever, not wanting to think too complicated about everything.

* * *

Yamamoto packed his bag after school, can't help but smile to himself as he was about to make his way to the boxing club.

"You look all better now, Yamamoto." Tsuna said smiling standing in front of him.

"Yeah it's all good now, Tsuna!" Yamamoto said smiling brightly back.

"I see. So that thing is sorted now is it?"

"Hmmm. Yeah, I guess so. It wasn't too complicated now after I thought about it." Yamamoto said finishing packing his bag. "Sorry, Tsuna. I need to go off to somewhere, so see you tomorrow."

"See you, Yamamoto." Tsuna said as Yamamoto left the classroom.

He slowly made his way to the boxing club already hearing some extreme banging of fists from a distance. He opened the door and saw Ryohei fighting against one of his club member. Ryohei landed a fist on his face knocking him out already.

Yamamoto quietly sat down on the seats laying out on the side of the ring as he watched Ryohei winning his way out of his club members. Yamamoto was impressed at how Ryohei barely broke a sweat after all these fights, it is indeed very remarkable despite knowing all those fighting experiences that everyone in the family have went through and both of them were no exception. During half way, Ryohei noticed Yamamoto's presence and gave him a quick thumb up, to which Yamamoto gave a thumb up back.

After all the club members have left after all those hard-fought fights, Ryohei stepped down the ring and Yamamoto passed a towel.

"Maybe you should take a rest before we start." Yamamoto said looking worried at Ryohei.

"Of course not! I am as bumped as ever after all those fights. You better prepared yourself for a tough one." Ryohei said all energetically punching fists up into the air.

Yamamoto sighed seeing there is no way around this, he made his way to the locker room to change, then he stepped onto the ring to face off Ryohei.

Ryohei fired punches after punches at a blazing speed, and Yamamoto found it extremely difficult to dodge them all. This is going much longer than last time, and it has been like one and a half hour already. As Yamamoto are thinking his way out of this, he noticed how Ryohei was trying to push him into the ring corner like before, so he dodges to the side and aimed for Ryohei's left cheek for a hit. That completely caught Ryohei off guard, and Ryohei was already a bit too tired to react quickly enough. The punch landed really hard on Ryohei and knocked Ryohei onto the ring floor, making quite a bruise on the cheek.

"Senpai! I am so sorry. Are you okay?" Yamamoto rushed off to Ryohei's side apologizing for the hard punch.

"Ye...Yeah, that was an extreme punch! But… ouch!" Ryohei said getting up on his back, but let a painful growl as he touched his left check.

"I will go and get some ice." Yamamoto said as he run off to get some ices.

He made his way back rather quickly and handed Ryohei an ice bag who was now sitting on the bench at the side. Yamamoto squatted down next to Ryohei who was now cooling his cheek, and Yamamoto blushed at how close they are and they could feel each other's intense body heat. Ryohei was also blushing at this as he turned to face Yamamoto. Ryohei placed down the ice bag to his side as Yamamoto looked intensely at Ryohei.

"Hmmm… Yamamoto, there is something I want to tell you." Ryohei said looking down at the floor.

"Yes, Senpai?" Yamamoto asked as he looked at Ryohei.

"I…I LIKE YOU! WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?" Ryohei shouted as he suddenly looked up to face Yamamoto with his bruised face.

Yamamoto didn't answer back, but he grabbed Ryohei's right cheek lightly and pulled him into a kiss. The kiss got more passionate as time passed by and got lost in how much time they have spent kissing. Yamamoto finally broke up the kiss and grinned with his trademark smile. "Sure."

"EXTREME!" Ryohei smiled brightly and hugged Yamamoto passionately in what one would've normally misunderstood as an attempt to crush every bone in one's body.

"Sen…Senpai Y..You are cr…crushing me." Yamamoto desperately tried to loosen the death grip on his midsection.

"Sorry you okay, Yamamoto?" Ryohei let go of the grip as Yamamoto relaxed to catch his breath.

"Well I guess that made up the bruise on your face right?" Yamamoto smiled.

"EXTREMELY!" Ryohei smiled.


	5. Hazy Night

It was raining lightly with a slight hint of sunshine as Yamamoto and Ryohei walked home together with their hand intertwined with each other.

"Senpai, would you like to come around to my house tonight? I've got stuffs in the kitchen we could eat tonight." Yamamoto said with a smile.

"Sure." Ryohei said with a bright smile. "Kyoko is going to be with Haru tonight so let us two spend some time together!"

"But I thought now that we are together, you will come to my house anyway." Yamamoto said with a slightly sad face.

"No…no, Yamamoto. I didn't mean it that way." Ryohei shook his head and punched his other fist into the air. "Of course, I want to spend time with you to the extreme!"

"Ha-ha, Senpai. I was only kidding." Yamamoto said with a smile. "But I do feel better hearing you saying that."

"EXTREME! You meant everything to me now, Yamamoto!" Ryohei said with a wide grin. Yamamoto blushed a bright red hearing this, damn now he is the one getting all flushed up. He tried his best to shook up the flush.

"By the way, Senpai, can you call me Takeshi from now on?" Yamamoto said. "Since now we are a lot closer now."

"Sure. But you need to call me Ryohei from now as well." Ryohei replied. "you calling me senpai all the time made me feel old."

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"I think Senpai sounds a lot closer than calling you by your name, Senpai." Yamamoto gave his trademark smile.

"Fine. Fine. You can keep calling me senpai." Ryohei sighed having lost the small argument. "Yama-erm I mean Takeshi, what are we going to do at yours?"

"Don't know. We will see when we are there." Yamamoto grinned.

* * *

"Wow, look at that hit!" Yamamoto said excitedly.

"Yeah that's an extreme hit!" Ryohei shouted as he kept on chewing the crisps.

The two has been sitting on the sofa watching the baseball match for the last hour. The match was getting really intense and both of them were getting all fired up as the game went on.

"Oh shoot that was close." Ryohei exclaimed as the pitcher almost caught the flying ball.

"Yeah that was fortunate." Yamamoto agreed. "You want some more crisps, senpai?"

"Sure. Cheers, Takeshi."

Yamamoto got up from the couch as he moved to the shelf to look for more crisps. Suddenly, he felt strong arms wrapping around his abdomen and his senpai's head leaning on his shoulder. Ryohei buried his face on Yamamoto's neck taking his scent in.

"You smell so sweet, Takeshi."

"You too, senpai." Yamamoto was about to respond with a kiss but Ryohei turned his head as he heard the sound of a home run from the TV.

"Look at that extreme home run, Takeshi!" Ryohei shouted pointing at the TV.

"Yeah it is, but senpai I was about to…" Yamamoto said looking down at the floor.

"Ha-ha! You were about to say the same right?" Ryohei exclaimed.

There he is jumping into conclusion again… Yamamoto sighed and returned to the crouch as they enjoyed the rest of the baseball game.

"Senpai, you want to stay over tonight?" Yamamoto said looking at Ryohei.

"Tonight? We have school early tomorrow though."

"Yeah I know, but I want you to be here with me." Yamamoto smiled sheepishly with a slight flush across his face.

Ryohei gave it a thought and then smiled back at Yamamoto. "Sure! I am happy to stay, I will just text Kyoko about it."

When the baseball games was finished, both of them cleaned up the table as they walked upstairs straight for bed, not bothering for a shower. Ryohei slipped his hand under Yamamoto's shirt as Yamamoto felt clumsy fingers feeling him in places. Ryohei proceeded to yank his shirt away with Yamamoto's help. Yamamoto leaned in to Ryohei and placed his hand on Ryohei's chest pinching him slightly. Ryohei can't wait any longer and took off his shirt quickly for Yamamoto, and pull the younger boy right onto him. The two made quick work with their pants and they are now simply in only their boxer briefs.

Yamamoto then lied down on his bed stretching out his arms and let out a soft yawn followed by a yelp when Ryohei decided to jump on him with full body strength. Ryohei kissed Yamamoto's neck softly as Yamamoto closed his eyes enjoying the small touches, and then eventually pulled into yet another passionate kiss. Yamamoto dragged his blanket over the two of them, as Ryohei rested his head against Yamamoto's lean chest. Yamamoto was about to say something to Ryohei until he realized that Ryohei was already fast asleep and small trails of saliva was dripping down from his mouth slightly soaking his chest. Yamamoto was smiling to himself at the scene. The manly Ryohei-senpai does have a really cute side to him. Yamamoto wrapped one of his arms around Ryohei's shoulder, slowly falling asleep in his scent.

* * *

Yamamoto woke up the next morning as the bright sunshine crept through the windows. Ryohei was nowhere to be seen, and Yamamoto guessed his senpai probably went for a morning jog. Yamamoto went for a quick shower and dressed himself in his school uniform, and then he headed downstairs to only find Ryohei all dressed, preparing breakfast for them in the kitchen.

"Morning, Takeshi!" Ryohei shouted happily as he spotted Yamamoto.

"Morning, senpai! What are you making?"

"Well… I was trying to make some fried eggs, but it didn't really work, so it ended up as scrambled eggs…" Ryohei said nervously. "…Is this alright for you?"

Yamamoto looked at the frying pan his senpai is using and smiled brightly. "This is great, senpai. I like scrambled eggs." Yamamoto does actually prefer fried eggs more than scrambled eggs, but was more than happy to see Ryohei's every effort in making him breakfast. After all, Ryohei did not look like someone who can cook well.

"EXTREME!" Ryohei as he happily placed the eggs on some plated with some bacons and toast.

"Thanks for making me breakfast, senpai." Yamamoto said. "You know, you could've wake me up to help."

"No. I can't bring myself to wake you up with that cute sleeping look of yours." Ryohei said smiling.

Yamamoto just simply smiled with a flush of red. The two sat down in the dining area to enjoy their breakfast and then slowly made their way to school together, hands held together swinging back and forth.

"A-no, Takeshi you want to go to the city after your baseball match today? Today is Friday so we can stay up really late without worrying about school the next morning." Ryohei said.

"Sure senpai. Is this our first date then?"

"Well, I suppose you can say that. By the way Takeshi you think we should tell the others about us?" Ryohei said sounding slightly worried.

"Hmmm to be fair I don't know how they will react either. Shall we just leave it for now?" Yamamoto said agreeing with Ryohei's worries.

"Haha actually I was extremely thinking the same as well." Ryohei grinned.

"Guess that's it sorted then!" Yamamoto grinned as he gently pulled Ryohei forward.

"Hmmm… What's the rush, Takeshi?"

"Well I just thought we better walk quicker to school so the others don't see us."

"Ha-ha! That's right! Let's jog to the school to the extreme." With that said, both of them jog happily to the school, fingers intertwining with other's fingers.


	6. All Good and Sunny

Now this is a crucial time for Yamamoto, if he can get a home run now, then his team will be victorious. He had to get this home run, win the game, then go to city with Ryohei. Earlier this morning, before they departed to their classes, Ryohei promised him that he will come to watch him at the baseball match. Now it was almost the end of the match, but Yamamoto failed to spot Ryohei in the crowd of audiences. _Perhaps senpai was too busy sorting things out at the boxing club to have the time to come? But I need to concentrate now._

The pitcher threw his first ball at full speed at Yamamoto, Yamamoto carefully studied the movement of the ball, but he missed it slightly.

"Strike!" The referee proclaimed.

Yamamoto sweat-dropped, normally he would have hit a ball thrown at this speed. He quickly dismissed the thought in his head and concentrated as the pitcher threw his second ball. Yamamoto eyed intensely at the ball making sure he will definitely aimed for it for a home run, however he still missed it by an inch.

"Strike!" The referee proclaimed once again.

Yamamoto was getting nervous now, he can't afford missing this last chance…

"TAKESHI! DON'T GIVE UP! HIT THAT BALL TO THE EXTREME!"

Yamamoto heard Ryohei's shout coming from afar, as the pitcher threw this last ball. With Ryohei's encouragement, Yamamoto hit the ball far off into a distance, finally the game around with his home run, winning the match.

When Yamamoto returned to the last base, Ryohei jumped out from the audience crowd and hugged him.

"Extreme Congratulations!" Ryohei shouted, grinning.

Yamamoto returned Ryohei with a passionate hug. "Thank you, senpai. Thank you for your encouragement. I really needed it there." Yamamoto said gratefully pulling Ryohei closer to him, making Ryohei blushes.

After Yamamoto was all changed, he met Ryohei outside the locker room as they left for town. They were both wearing casual clothes. Ryohei was wearing a red T-shirt with a white strips pattern on the left and blue jeans, wearing a red wristband on his left wrist. Yamamoto was wearing a light blue checked shirt with a plain light green T-shirt underneath, and light brown jeans. The two of them took the bus to the city and spend their time walking around town, looking at the lightings on the building, the shops, the trees, everything, with Ryohei occasionally pointing at several unusual things. Both of them were having the best time ever. Now, they are sitting at a bench in the park, slightly tired from their little trip watching the sunset. The temperature was not too hot nor too cold.

"OH!" His senpai suddenly shouted, making Yamamoto jumped slightly.

"What is it, senpai?"

"I SUDDENLY REMEMBERED SOMETHING EXTREMELY IMPORTANT! You wait here for me, Takeshi, I'll be right back!" He said as he run to the streets, leaving a confused Yamamoto.

After a while, Ryohei come back, an ice cream in his hand.

"Sorry it took so long, Takeshi, the shop was extremely crowded!" Ryohei said as he sits next to Yamamoto, handing him the ice cream. "You like lemon right?" He asked, grinning.

"Thanks senpai!" Yamamoto smiled to Ryohei as he licks the sweet treat, before pausing. "Wait, I don't remember I ever told you that I like lemon, senpai."

Rubbing his nose, Ryohei simply grins. "Heh, that's a secret to the extreme!"

"Oh well…" He said sighing, still smiling. "Oh, you didn't buy one for yourself?"

"Ah, I just don't like sweets so much." He smiled. "Besides, I bought this only for you, so eat up!" He said as he ruffles Yamamoto's hair.

Blushing slightly, he smiled to his senpai as he continuously licks the lemon ice cream. The sun was already gone, and the city just look so beautiful all lit-up with thousands kind of colors. Yamamoto paused when he noticed the lit-up Tokyo Tower in the distance.

"Hey senpai, look at that. Let's go there!" Yamamoto said excitedly pointing at the Tokyo Tower.

"Sure!" Ryohei agreed. "I haven't been to Tokyo Tower for years now!"

"Me too. My dad used to take me up there when I was young."

"Before we moved to Namimori, Kyoko and I went there with our parents. Kyoko was so afraid of the height that I need to hold on to her hands all the way when we were up here." Ryohei laughed.

"Senpai, you are such a sweet brother." Yamamoto smiled at Ryohei.

"Well, I guess she is my very important little sister." Ryohei said scratching the back of his head blushing. "But now I have another important person to protect." Ryohei said looking at Yamamoto.

"Senpai, don't say such a thing." Yamamoto replied plainly.

"Hmmm. Why not?"

"Cause it's not just going to be you protecting me. I will protect you as well." Yamamoto said looking at Ryohei and held his hand.

Ryohei blushed furiously. "Well let's look out for each other then, shall we?"


	7. Rain Shower of Warmth

Yamamoto and Ryohei walked slowly to Tokyo Tower, swinging their held hands back and forth like little children. Yamamoto felt like laughing at the scene but held his urge too. They paused when they noticed that the road leading to Tokyo Tower was filled with many small food and game stores with lanterns. Yamamoto was really excited to see the stores filled with people and laughs, he was about to drag Ryohei forwards to the stores until he realized that Ryohei had already ran off down the road himself energetically shouting "EXTREME!" along the way.

"Senpai… That was embarrassing." Yamamoto said after finally caught hold of the hyperactive Ryohei. Yamamoto couldn't help but feel like a mum desperately trying to keep her naughty child in control.

"Sorry Takeshi. I was just really excited. Forgive me." Ryohei apologized bowing his head like a child.

"Okay I forgive you. Just promise not to run off without me next time." Yamamoto sighed with a smile.

"Ok I promise."

As they walked down the street of small stores, Yamamoto caught sight of a dog doll with yellow and white fur hanging over a game store.

"Hey senpai, look at this." Yamamoto said pointing at the dog doll. "Don't you think it resembles Jiro?"

"It sure does. Do you want it Takeshi?"

"Definitely." Yamamoto then realized that the game store was his favorite ball-target game, which will be quite a piece of cake for him. Yamamoto was about to proceed to the game but Ryohei stepped in front of him.

"Don't worry, Takeshi. I will win this for you." Ryohei said as he took out some coins from his pocket and gave them to the store owner.

"But senpai, I can…"

"Just watch me." Ryohei said turning his head to him with a bright grin. Yamamoto sighed and just watched his senpai proceeding with the game. Well, clearly target game is not Ryohei's area of expertise. Yamamoto watched his senpai's desperate attempt in ball throwing, but Ryohei was just too concentrated in the power of his throws rather than accuracy. Despite this Yamamoto was watching the whole thing with heart filled happiness, being ever so grateful for Ryohei making every single effort just for his sake, and that was what he likes his senpai about.

In the end, Yamamoto finally decided to step in and aid his beloved senior. To the shock of the shop owner, Yamamoto hit right in the bull's eye in just one throw. The two then proceed to walk down the stores with Yamamoto holding the "Jiro" doll in his other hand. Ryohei however did not look too satisfied.

"Senpai, cheer up. It's alright. You tried your best." Yamamoto said hugging Ryohei in his arms, leaning his own cheek against Ryohei's.

"No, Takeshi. I meant to win the prize for you. I am so useless." Ryohei said looking down at the ground sulking.

"No worry, everyone have their goods and bads." Yamamoto said comfortingly until he heard some shouts nearby, Ryohei looked to the direction of shouts as well. The shouts come from a store, or rather more like a ring, with a tall and muscular guy standing in the middle. Then another guy who is clearly much thinner and smaller guy stood next to the him and announced: "Welcome ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for coming to our arm wrestle competition." He pointed to the big guy next to him. "Whoever of you won an arm wrestle match against him will be awarded with a prize. All of you are welcomed to participate."

Yamamoto and Ryohei moved their eyes to the prize stand, and Yamamoto excitedly point at a specific doll. "Senpai, doesn't this look like you?" Ryohei studied the doll carefully. It was a boxer doll, the doll has grayish hair and a plaster on his nose, and wearing red boxing gloves in its hands. Ryohei can't find any reason to deny the fact that the doll does indeed look like him. But then Ryohei grinned excitedly looking at Yamamoto.

"This time I am really going to win this for you, Takeshi!"

"Sure, senpai, but…" Takeshi eyed towards the huge man worryingly. Yes, indeed Ryohei has a strong physique and great physical strength, but against this guy? This man looked like he has 3 times of Ryohei's mass!

"Takeshi…" Ryohei placed his hands on Yamamoto's shoulder reassuringly and kissed him on his cheeks. "Don't worry I will win! Remember I fought against bears before?" Ryohei said with a smile and run off into the crowded store.

Yamamoto blanked out for a second or so, but then returned to earth and called out to Ryohei. "Wait, senpai!"

"What is it?" Ryohei turned around.

"Be careful, ok?" Yamamoto said with a slightly worried smile.

Ryohei then grinned and gave him a thumb up. "No problem. Just wait for me, ok?" With that said, he dashed into the crowd.

Yamamoto hastily made his way through the crowd around the store. When he reached the middle of it, he saw that Ryohei was already sitting down in his positions against the huge muscular man. The crowd were cheering loudly for the competition. The man who made the announcement earlier declared that the competition begins, and Ryohei used all his mighty strength to try to keep his opponent's hand down, but the big man still had the upper hand. The crowd continued to cheer for the competition, but Ryohei looked like he is going to lose.

"Senpai, don't give up!" Yamamoto shouted in his loudest voice, but seemed like the crowd completely covered up his voice because even he couldn't heard himself. But then a sudden bang declared Ryohei as the winner as he turned the table around and won.

Yamamoto happily run up to his senpai to congratulate him.

"Here you go." Ryohei said as he handed Yamamoto the "Ryohei" doll.

"Thank you, senpai. I was worried that you might lose back there." Yamamoto said gratefully accepting his gift.

"You know? I thought so too, but I heard your extreme encouragement, so I don't want to give in." Ryohei exclaimed.

"But I thought you won't be able to heard me in the crowd." Yamamoto said confusingly.

"Oh yes, I can, Takeshi! I can't afford to miss anything to do with you!" Ryohei said happily ginning.

Yamamoto blushes and then he suddenly realized that Ryohei did not have any rewards now. He then showed to Ryohei his "Jiro" doll.

"Senpai, you can have this." He said with his trademark smile.

"No I can't accept this. Besides isn't this your favorite doll?" Ryohei said hands in the air.

Yamamoto smiled back at him and lifted his "Ryohei" doll. "No, this is my favorite now, 'cause you won this for me, right?" Yamamoto handed Ryohei his "Jiro" doll, "And in return with the gratitude, you can have this. I won this for you as well." Yamamoto said with a wide smile.

Ryohei smiled and happily accept the dog doll. He proceeded to hold on to Yamamoto's other arm. "Come on, to the tower now, Takeshi?"

"Sure." Yamamoto replied with his trademark smile, as they continued their walk to Tokyo Tower.

More fun is still yet to come for the night.


	8. Thunder Sounds Like Laughter

The two Vongola guardians looked out to the magnificent night view of Tokyo through the tower glass. The city was beaming with beautiful colors, red, yellow, blue, green, violet and many other colors all over the place. People running around all over the city like tiny dots. The two males were having a small competition in pointing out places that they had been earlier. Yamamoto won the game easily though, as Ryohei's goldfish-like memory kicked into effect. And strangely they were able to caught sight of glimpse of stars on the dark sky despite the existence of the bright street lights, with Ryohei humorously trying to impress Yamamoto with the little star knowledge he gained from his sister, but in the mid-way got confused himself. In the end, they both laughed the whole thing off themselves and walked to sit by a bench. The two were so ever glad to share this wonderful moment with each other, they wished time just don't move on and stayed at this moment forever.

They lied back on the bench and held their hands together, with their other hand holding their respective "gifts" from each other to their chests. There were also a lot of people inside the tower, and the two were lucky to find a great place for the look-out earlier. Ryohei let out a yawn and leaned against Yamamoto.

"Nah, Takeshi. I am extremely hungry."

"Me too. Come to think of it, we still haven't really eaten anything yet. Where do you want to go?"

"Hmmm… How about your favorites?" Ryohei got up from his leaning position and looked at Yamamoto.

"So you mean…"

"SUSHI!" They said at the same time.

"Excellent!" Yamamoto said cheerfully. "I know where to go now!"

"Are we going back to your restaurant then?" Ryohei asked.

"Nope." Yamamoto replied excitedly. "Somewhere even better! Don't tell my dad I said that though."

As they walked away from Tokyo Tower, Yamamoto led Ryohei down the busy streets in the city and turned into a much darker and narrower alley between some buildings.

"Nah, Takeshi, where are we actually going?"

"Just be patient, senpai. We are almost there."

The darkness finally disappeared, when they noticed a well lit-up store in the corner. The store seemed really isolated as there was nothing around it except the dark pathways. It was something one would describe as "a lake within a desert". The two entered the store and to Ryohei's surprise, the inside was quite filled with people, and the place looked a lot bigger than how it was outside. From the look, this was definitely a sushi place.

An elderly man came around from the corner and happily greeted Yamamoto.

"Long time no see, Takeshi. You've grown a lot since I last saw you." The elderly man said cheerfully.

"Yeah, it's been a long time, Oji-chan. How have you been lately?"

"Great and busy, you can see all the customers here. I see that you've brought a friend with you."

"Nice to meet you, sir. I am Ryohei." Ryohei introduced himself with a bow.

"Nice meeting you as well. You can call me Oji-chan like Takeshi does." The elderly man returned the bow. "So you are looking for the kitchen again, Takeshi?"

"Yeah. I am sorry. Will this be a problem for you?"

"Ha-ha of course not! It's always great to have you here with us, especially when you have a friend with you tonight as well." The old man laughed. "Come on, go and get yourself ready."

"Thank you, Oji-chan." The two said happily as they dashed off into the kitchen.

The two changed into the sushi chef uniform, and began making their late supper. Yamamoto with his skills as a swordsman sliced up the different ingredients neatly, and Ryohei used his amazing raw strength to squeeze the rice into the right shapes. The whole process took slightly longer than it was to be, as the two would play jokes on each other and laughter echoing throughout the kitchen. When they were finally done, Ryohei already got chopsticks ready in hand, as he quickly grabbed a piece and dipped it in the sauce, smiling in content as he swallowed the sushi, and continued to dig in for more. Yamamoto chuckled as he saw Ryohei's satisfied smile as he too got ready to eat. However, the happiness soon turned to worry when he saw Senpai's hands grabbing at his throat as he turned to only discover the already empty tube of wasabi on the table.

"Sen…Senpai!? Are you alright?" With that said, Yamamoto hastily went for his search for a cup of water.

* * *

The old man was a bit sad to see the two leaving so soon, and expressed how happy he was to hear laughter in his kitchen. However, Ryohei and Yamamoto reassured him that they will come back to visit him whenever they have the time, and they happily bid their farewells to Oji-chan before they started their journey home.

"Oji-chan was dad's old friend. He doesn't have any children, and his wife died years ago. When I was younger, I used to come to his restaurant to visit him and practice in making sushi. He treated me like his own son." Yamamoto explained as they walked down the quiet street.

"I see. He must be really lonely then. That's why he was so happy to see you." Ryohei said with a slight frown.

"Yeah, I guess so. Let's visit him sometimes again and we can make sushi together!" Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"Of course! Extremely no problem!" Ryohei exclaimed cheerfully.

It was rather late when the two of them reached Yamamoto's place, and it was starting to get cold.

"Sorry I can't stay with you tonight, Takeshi."

"No, it's okay, Senpai. You should get home now before it gets too dark." Yamamoto gave Ryohei his trademark smile.

"Okay then. By the way I had a lot of fun tonight." Ryohei returned to the smile.

"Ha-ha, me too!"

The two shared a brief kiss before Ryohei dashed off home, and Yamamoto could not deny the fact that it was a bit sad to see Senpai leaving.

As Yamamoto prepared himself for bed, he received a text message from Ryohei saying good night, he replied to the message as he lied down on the bed with the "Ryohei" doll next to him.

_Good night to you too, Senpai._

On the other hand at the Sasagawa's residence, Ryohei was also getting ready for bed after he received the text message back from Yamamoto, and Kyoko decided to show up in his room.

"You are home now, Onii-chan?"

"Yeah, sorry to come home so late. Were mum and dad worried?"

"No it's alright. They didn't say anything. That's a lovely doll, Onii-chan. Where did you get it from?" Kyoko said noticing the "Jiro" doll which Ryohei had placed on his shelf.

"From a special one." Ryohei grinned.


	9. The Uncovered Sky

"Takeshi?"

Yamamoto was rolling about on his bed, not readying to get up.

"Takeshi? You heard me?"

Yamamoto finally rolled out off his bed, looking like he desperately needed some more sleep. "I am coming now" he shouted.

He walked downstairs, only to be greeted by his father.

"Oyaji, you are back now? How was grandma?" Yamamoto greeted still rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"She is fine now. When people get old, that's sometimes expected. It was nothing too serious though, so don't worry son." Tsuyoshi put down his heavy luggage to the side. "You haven't done any stupid in my absence right? You looked really tired today."

"Ha-ha. Of course not, Oyaji. I was just out late yesterday." Yamamoto laughed.

"With who?" Tsuyoshi shifted his gaze from his luggage to his son.

"Just a friend." Yamamoto cheerfully replied, remembering he and Ryohei agreed to keep the whole business between them for the meanwhile.

"I see." Yamamoto was glad that his father would not go into details as to asking who the "friend" is, he knew that his father won't do that anyway.

"Takeshi, you can go back to sleep if you want. I am just going to see how things are going in the restaurant."

"Sure, Oyaji. Good night." Yamamoto walked back upstairs for more sleep.

Yamamoto slept for an hour or so until his mobile went off. It was Ryohei.

"Hello?" Yamamoto rubbed his sleepy eyes yet again.

"GOOD MORNING TO THE EXTREME, TAKESHI!" Ryohei shouted from the other side of the phone, which almost robbed away Yamamoto's hearing of his right ear.

"Ha-ha. Good morning, Senpai. You up already?" Yamamoto laughed, still a bit tad sleepy.

"Of course, I went for an extreme morning run." Yamamoto found it no surprise that Ryohei will be up so early for his morning run. It seems that there is no way Ryohei would skip his morning run even if he was placed in some weird alien planets.

"Anyway, Takeshi. I am going to get some sport equipments for the club, would you like to come with me?" Ryohei asked cheerfully.

"Sure. Why not?"

"EXTREME! I will meet you in front of the school at eleven, and then we can walk to town together, okay?"

"No problem."

"EXTREME! See you then."

"See you, Senpai."

After a brief shower, Yamamoto got dressed in a plain white T-shirt and wore his usual red sleeveless jacket with a pair of dark blue jeans. Once he left the door, he went briefly to the restaurant to see his father.

"Oyaji, I am going to town."

"Have fun, Takeshi."

Yamamoto arrived in front of the school, and found Ryohei was already there, leaning back against a tree under the tree shade. Ryohei was wearing a similar plain white T-shirt with his orange-red jacket over it, plus a pair of blue jeans shorts. Ryohei also had his usual bandaged hands. The two were really happy to see each other, as Yamamoto ran towards the tree to greet his senpai with a bright smile. Ryohei returned the smile, and happily took Yamamoto's hand as they walked off to town.

It was Saturday, so there was no doubt that the streets were rather filled with people, especially children with their families. The duo first went to the sport equipment store and Ryohei gone off to the boxing gloves section, whilst Yamamoto was trying with the different baseball bats they have. Yamamoto laughed sheepishly when his accidentally knocked over all the boxing gloves Ryohei had in his hands with the baseball bat, and the gloves went flying all over the place. However Ryohei just laughed when Yamamoto managed to caught all of them before they hit the floor, with one he caught with his face though. Even silly moment like this is treasure to them.

Once Ryohei finished placing the delivery order of the boxing gloves, they both went to the bookstore where Yamamoto bought a few sport magazines for him and Ryohei. Ryohei insisted that he should pay for his own portion, but Yamamoto just laughed it off and said he has to buy him something sometimes. Ryohei just simply nodded with a blush.

The two continued down the street, as they were about to turned into a café for some rest, someone bumped into Yamamoto from behind.

"Ouch! I am sorry." Yamamoto turned to see the violet-hair girl with an eye-patch over her right eye.

"Chrome?"

There was a moment of silence.


	10. Misty, Beauty

It was a warm day, and Chrome felt like going for a walk in town after tidying her dusty room. Looking out to the bright sunshine outside the windows, she had a good feeling about today. She went to her dresser as she pulled a cute pink dress and threw her usual green uniform into the dresser. She looked at herself in the mirror wearing the pink dress and couldn't help but smiled to herself. _Need to be kind to myself sometimes, right?_

She walked slowly to the town center as some small children ran past her playing chasing games. It kind of reminded her of Lambo and I-Pin, and she wondered what the rest of Vongola Famiglia would be doing under this lovely sunshine.

The shy girl made a trip to the supermarket first and bought some food for the evening using the living expenses Mukuro had given her. She was grateful for that as long ago she would feel that nobody will ever care about her in her entire life, yet different people started to emerge into her life and care for her deeply like a family.

As she walked out of the supermarket, a familiar loud voice caught her attention from behind her. She turned to see the back of her fellow Rain and Sun guardians coming out of the bookstore nearby.

"Remind me that I will extremely be the one paying the magazines next time." Ryohei said turning his head to Yamamoto.

"Ha-ha, ok then Senpai. But you are not paying for the lunch, ok?" Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"Humph." The other boy grumbled.

Chrome chuckled slightly at the fact that Ryohei just somehow could never keep his voice down, perhaps it's just the way he is? She followed them behind as she tried to greet the two cheerful boys walking in front of her. However something out of the ordinary caught her attention, she looked down slightly and realized that the two were holding hands, their hands swinging back and forth happily and they were smiling to each other as they walked. She was so caught in thinking that she ended up gracelessly bumping into Yamamoto's back catching the three of them in surprise.

"Chrome?" The two boys were slightly out of mind when they noticed Chrome's cute light pink dress shining under the sunshine, Ryohei and Yamamoto both blushed slightly. _Yeah, she looked cute._ However the two boys returned to earth when they noticed that Chrome was staring at their holding hands. She didn't say anything but just continued to look at the two of them.

"Ah…ha-ha. Hey there, Chrome. Fancy bumping into you here. Out for some shopping?" Yamamoto decided to break the awkward silent, as he noticed Chrome's small bag of shopping in her hand.

"Umm… Yeah, just buying some food for tonight." Chrome nodded and smiled shyly at the boys.

"We were just about to go to the café for some food, would you like to join us?" Yamamoto asked cheerfully.

Chrome simply nodded with a shy smile and followed the two boys into the café. Ryohei and Yamamoto sat on the opposite sides of Chrome, who dropped her bag of shopping to her side. While Ryohei was busy telling the waiter what they decided to eat, Yamamoto noticed Chrome's shy smile at the two of them.

"So…How was your day, Chrome?" Yamamoto asked the violet-hair girl.

"Good. Just a bit hot outside though." Chrome responded with a smile.

"By the way, you look extremely pretty in your dress today!" Ryohei exclaimed cheerfully making Chrome blushed slightly.

"Ha-ha, I think so too." Yamamoto laughed with a bright smile.

Chrome was actually very happy to hear the boys' opinions as this was possibly the first ever time someone complimented on her appearance. "Were you two out for a walk or…?" Chrome asked gently to the two boys.

The two boys looked at each other as they exchanged smile knowing Chrome has probably figured out and said happily together. "No, we were having a date!"

"I thought so…"

"Umm, are you… shocked?" Yamamoto asked nervously not knowing how Chrome will react to this. Ryohei was acting a bit nervous next to him as well.

Chrome gave a sweet smile to them. "No, I am so happy for you two."

"Really?"

"Yeah definitely."

"Ha-ha. Thanks." Yamamoto said blushing and scratching the back of his head. "I was kind of worried of what you were going to say…"

"Why? We are a Family together." Chrome asked sweetly to the two boys. The two boys looked a bit at lost with words and felt kind of bad about themselves to think that the Family will not accept them being together.

"…Did Boss and the others know as well?"

"Actually… we extremely haven't told them yet…" Ryohei said with a slightly red face.

"Yeah. You are the first to know." Yamamoto said happily. "We just aren't really ready to tell everyone about it yet."

"I am sure Boss and the others will be really happy. Mukuro-sama will be happy too." Chrome said happily, although her mention of Mukuro made the boys flinch, well they supposed he IS part of the Family after all…

They had a great meal together afterwards and the boys were surprised to see how much Chrome could tuck in. Chrome was slightly embarrassed at the fact she actually ate more than the boys when Yamamoto even offered her some of his own spaghetti. Ryohei laughed and said to Chrome that it is extremely good to eat a lot and there is nothing to be embarrassed about. Chrome smiled and kindly accepted Yamamoto's food. Chrome soon departed after the meal and reassured the two boys before she left that she won't tell anyone about them until they are ready. The two boys happily bid farewell to their lovely "sister" before they continued their walk. As they turned around to see Chrome's pink dress glimmering under the gentle sunset from a distance, the boys yet again blushed a shade of red.

"I think she should wear that dress more, don't you think?" Ryohei said to Yamamoto as they walked off.

"Ha-ha, yeah." Yamamoto agreed cheerfully.


	11. When You Realise The Weather is Bad

It was cloudy. The sun, which was ought to be shining brightly up in the sky, was completely covered by the dark clouds and it looked as if it was about to rain. And today was not the best day for Yamamoto… Usually Yamamoto will just smile happily and threw away all his worries like it was nothing, so a detention after school today couldn't have been that bad right? Well, not if he planned to go to see _The Fighter_ with Ryohei later on… Both of them, especially Ryohei, had been looking forward to seeing this movie all week. (After all Fuuta, or anyone else who knew them personally, would no doubt rank the older boy as "Vongola's Number One Boxing Enthusiast".) So Yamamoto felt he couldn't bring himself to tell Ryohei that they are not going to go to the movie tonight, he knew his senior will definitely be disappointed.

After the last period of lesson, Yamamoto with a slight frown on his face slowly made his way to Ryohei's classroom to inform his senior about the bad news. As soon as he stepped out of the room, he found his Senpai was instead walking towards his direction, but his usual sunshine-like smile was not with him. The two stopped in their paths and looked at each other for a moment.

"Sorry, Takeshi"

"Sorry, Senpai." They said at the same time and blinked at each other in surprise.

"You first." Ryohei gestured Yamamoto to speak.

"Well… unfortunately, Senpai, I've got detention today so I can't go to see the movie with you… sorry." Yamamoto said nervously scratching the back of his head lightly.

"Oh? Ha-ha." Ryohei chuckled slightly.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh it's extremely nothing, Takeshi. I've got detention as well! I was about to tell you the same thing." Ryohei exclaimed happily.

"Ha-ha is that so?" The two boys laughed in unison. Not because there was actually anything funny to laugh at, but "funny" in the sense of their shared lack of brains when it came to academic studies. "I thought you will be disappointed that we can't go to the movie together, Senpai."

"Well I am kind of disappointed, but it's fine! We can just extremely go to see it another time! Plus I get to stay with you to the extreme!" Ryohei exclaimed.

Yamamoto chuckled slightly. "Well, shall we get going then, Senpai?"

"EXTREME!" Ryohei said excitingly, as if the whole detention became yet another date for them.

Yamamoto and Ryohei walked quietly down the corridors to the detention room. Many of the fellow students have already left for home or activities, and as far as Yamamoto knew there weren't many people for detention today 'cause even Tsuna was able to barely scrap off a pass in the test to avoid being put in detention. (Might be thanks to Reborn?) A group of third year students walked pass them and greeted them on the way as they were discussing about their plans after graduating. The school year was soon entering the last term, Yamamoto had heard how some of his fellow seniors in the baseball team were either preparing for university college entrance exams or simply decided to find a job somewhere in the big adult world. Now that also reminded Yamamoto that Ryohei was too a third year student and he never heard from him about his future plans.

"By the way, Senpai, have you decided what to do after graduating?" Yamamoto turned and asked Ryohei.

"Well… I am thinking of going to a university in Hokkaido to do Sport Science. The entrance exams are coming up in two months and I am trying to get scholarship as well." Ryohei said as he fisted against the air.

"Hokkaido? That will be so far away…"

"Yeah, but you know my grades won't be good enough for more prestigious places around." Ryohei shrugged.

"But... doesn't this mean we won't see each other as often then…?" Yamamoto stopped as the realization hit him and he looked to the side trying to hide the slight unhappiness he was feeling now due to the sudden revelation. Ryohei too stopped and turned to Yamamoto who was behind him. He looked at the dark-hair boy with slight sadness as he knew how the younger boy must be feeling right now. He reached for Yamamoto's hands and held them tightly together with his, and smiled.

"I am sorry that I didn't tell you earlier. But Takeshi, no matter how far we may be apart, we are still going to be together!" Ryohei said with a bright sunshine-like smile and ruffled slightly at the boy's dark hair. "I am sure to the extreme! So don't worry about it!"

Hearing what Ryohei had said, Yamamoto felt much more reassured as he wrapped his arms around Ryohei's shoulders as he kissed him lightly on the cheek. Ryohei blushed slightly but returned the kiss.

"I like you, Senpai."Yamamoto said quietly. "So promise me we will stay together?"

"Of course to the extreme!" Ryohei said as he ruffled Yamamoto's hair lightly again. "Come on, we are going to be late." And Yamamoto nodded with a slightly forced smile trying his best to hide his sorrow in front of Ryohei.


	12. Grayish Days

"That is going to be extremely awesome!" Ryohei shouted as they walked into the cinema with a huge crowd of people.

It was a strange Friday evening, "strange" in regards to the weather. For the past few weeks or so, the sky were filled with summer warmth and sunshine, however recently it was kind of cold and gray with breezes all around the town of Namimori, and people were noticeably wearing more clothes. Disregarding the rather unpleasant weather, Yamamoto and Ryohei have found another opportunity to go to the movie together after sorting out all their stuffs in school. And they were definitely not missing it this time. Ryohei was so excited before the movie that Yamamoto had to keep remaining his senior to keep his voice down and not jump up from his seat during the showing. Ryohei, to Yamamoto's surprise, did not make any kind of protest and nodded his head with a wide smile as they walked inside the cinema. For the whole showing, the two did not say anything to each other but simply enjoyed the movie quietly while holding onto the other's hand in the shadow.

After they finished with the movie, the two of them decided to head to a small café nearby for some food and to seek some shelter from the cold. As they sat down, Yamamoto turned to look at the window. The sky was dark and the white moon was nowhere to be seen. Trees were wavering ever so lightly as the wind passed them, not many people were out on the street tonight, most possibly chose to stay inside to avoid the cold.

"Nah, Takeshi. What shall we have tonight?" Ryohei said cheerfully, completely ignorant of the gloomy weather outside.

"Whatever you like." Yamamoto replied with a small smile.

"Sure. How about pizza?" Ryohei said with a wide grin as he excitedly got the waiter over.

Throughout the dinner, Ryohei was continuously talking about the movie and remarked how great it was with all the fight scenes. On the other hand, Yamamoto just simply nodded and smiled, not saying back much. He enjoyed listening to his Senpai like this as he felt his own sky is brightening upon seeing Ryohei's constant sunshine-like smile. Although Yamamoto was enjoying their talk and the food, he did feel kind of tired, and Ryohei noticed at a point that Yamamoto was rubbing his eyes and let out a small yawn.

"Are you tired?"

"A bit." Yamamoto answered with his slightly sleep eyes.

"Well let's go home then." Ryohei said as he stood up from his seat and put his jacket on.

"Already?"

"Yeah, you need some sleep."

"I am alright, let's just stay here." Yamamoto reassured his senior. To be honest, he was indeed quite tired, but he just wanted to spend more time with Ryohei while he could.

However Ryohei was able to read his thoughts. "No, we are going home." Ryohei said as he dragged Yamamoto up from his chair.

"But Senpai…"

* * *

"So anymore complaint?" Ryohei said as he patted the younger boy, who is lying down next to him, lightly on his head. Yamamoto smiled back and shook his head.

Earlier Ryohei had dragged Yamamoto away from the café ignoring the younger one's constant protests, but Yamamoto did not expect Ryohei would invite him to stay over at his house tonight and he therefore made no further dispute.

When they entered the Sasagawa residence, Ryohei exclaimed loudly to his family that he had brought his "friend" to stay over for the night. Yamamoto politely greeted Kyoko and the sibling's parents, saying he was sorry for bothering them so late and sudden, however Ryohei's mother reassured him saying it was alright and they were delighted to have him over. Kyoko chuckled slightly from the side stating that Ryohei had actually planned this all along and they were expecting him anyway. Ryohei flushed a light shade of red when his sister revealed his plan and the whole family laughed in unison, much to Yamamoto's amusement. _They really are a family…_

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"It was meant to be a surprise." Ryohei said as he wrapped his arms around the taller boy and leaned closely to him. "I was wanting to cheer you up. I knew you were upset when I said to you that I was planning to go to Hokkaido after graduating."

Yamamoto turned his head to kissed Ryohei lightly on his lips, and smiled at the other boy. "It's alright, Senpai. You promised me we will stay together even if we were apart, right?"

Ryohei smiled and lightly ruffled the boy's dark hair as they both soon fell into a deep slumber under the dark sky.


	13. Daybreak

It was a nice bright morning when the young baseball player woke up from his deep sleep as the sharp light cut into his slumbering darkness. The sunlight was warm and comforting, but it was strange in the sense that something was kind of out of place… Yamamoto shifted his body about on the bed before he finally rose up only to find that the older robust boxer wasn't around.

"Ha-ha, Senpai must be out doing his morning jog again." Yamamoto reassured himself cheerfully.

However his cheerful and light-hearted humor could not cover up the fact that something was _clearly_ out of place when Yamamoto looked around the room he was in. He noticed that he was in a completely empty room, there was nothing else here other than the bed he was currently sitting on, but he was sure that this was definitely Ryohei's room. Yamamoto started to feel slightly unease as he got up and walked out of the room worryingly. He ran around the house in a panic and searched every room in the Sasagawa household, not willing to miss out a single spot as he searched for another human being or more specifically Ryohei and shouting out for his senior. But it was hopeless, all the rooms were empty and there was no-one else to be found in the household apart from seeing himself from the reflections on the windows. The only sounds that can be heard were the happy hums coming from the birds outside the windows, and it felt like they were teasing him.

There was no question… _He was left alone_… Yamamoto slowly felt tears starting to swell up around the corners of his eyes as he started to cry softly. He felt the house slowly closed in and enveloped him in darkness. His sight of the sunshine outside gradually disappeared as the coldness of loneliness overtook him as he continued to weep silently.

…_Senpai... where are you?_

"Takeshi! Hey, Takeshi!" Someone was nudging him on the shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes only to find a rather worried Ryohei gazing straight into his eyes, when he felt a warm droplet of tears rolled down his left cheek.

"You okay? Had a bad dream?" Ryohei said as he placed his hand lightly on the younger boy's soft cheek and wiped away the tears on the other boy.

"Ummm... Yeah… But it's all good! I am fine now!" Yamamoto forced himself into his usual cheerful tone despite the clear concerns in his words. He still remembered every single bits of the agony he went through, but he really didn't want Ryohei to worry over a stupid dream that just happened to creep across his mind.

Ryohei breathed out a sign of relief as he leaned back onto the bed. He looked like he was deep in thought before he spoke. "I am not going to uni."

"…What?" Yamamoto blinked at the response.

"I said "I am NOT going to uni"." Ryohei plainly stated.

"What do you mean?" Yamamoto was confused as to why Ryohei was saying this all of a sudden.

"I don't want to leave you here like this. I don't want to leave you alone"

"…" Yamamoto was silent for a moment or so before he responded. "Ha-ha. I never knew I talked so loud in my sleep…" Yamamoto was interrupted when Ryohei suddenly pulled the dark-haired boy into a passionate hug and dug his face on the younger boy's shoulder.

"…Takeshi, I am sorry I wasn't there for you." Ryohei said with guiltiness in his words.

Yamamoto smiled and ruffled Ryohei's hair softly as he leaned his head closer to the white-haired boy.

"Senpai, it was none of your faults." Yamamoto said gently.

"But you were crying…"

"It was only a stupid dream of mine." Yamamoto took a deep breath as he continued. "It was probably 'cause I fear you will be gone when you left for uni."

"Then I really should..."

"No, senpai. I finally understand now. Seeing you are willing to give up on your careers for my sake, I know you will always be here for me." Yamamoto said as he pointed to his chest where his heart would be. "Like you said, we will be together even though we may be apart, right?" Yamamoto gave his trademark smile to his senior.

Ryohei smiled and leaned back down onto the bed and let Yamamoto rest his head on him. "By the way, what was your dream about?" Ryohei asked out of curiousity as he wrapped his arms around the other boy.

"You weren't around, and I thought you were at your morning jog. But the house was all empty, so I thought you left me behind." Yamamoto plainly stated.

"Hmmm. Wasn't there something in the dream that doesn't make much sense?"

"Like?" Yamamoto turned his head to face Ryohei.

"Why would my house be empty anyway?"

Yamamoto smiled at the remark. "Indeed." Ryohei too gave out a small chuckle.

"I am tired. Shall we go back to sleep?" Yamamoto continued.

Ryohei nodded and closed the distance between him and the younger boy as they enjoyed the rest of the night in each other's arms.

* * *

It was morning time as Ryohei rose up from Yamamoto's arms but the dark-haired boy seemed to be too tired to get up and was oblivious to the boxer's slight movements. Ryohei slowly moved away from the soft and comfy bed and gently tugged the blanket over the younger boy not wanting to disturb in his sleep. It was kind of cold, Ryohei looked out to the windows to see the sky were still relatively dark as the sun was not quite up yet. Ryohei put on his orange hoody as he prepared to leave for his morning run. He turned back to his bed and looked at Yamamoto who was smiling softly in sleep, and he was happy to see that and could tell that the other boy must be having a sweet dream. Ryohei placed his hand on the sleeping boy's cheek and whispered something into his eyes before he left for his morning jog.

When Ryohei had left the door, Yamamoto slowly opened his eyes and smiled.

"_Be back for breakfast, Senpai."_


	14. A Night Before Fall

"NOOO, I EXTREMELY DON'T GET THIS!" Ryohei groaned in frustration as he threw his pen up in the air and leaned back against the floor.

"You stupid lawn head! How do you not get something THIS simple!?" Gokudera spat similarly much to his annoyance.

"YOU DIDN'T EXPLAIN IT CLEARLY ENOUGH!" Ryohei protested.

"YES, I DID! You are just too dumb!" Gokudera shouted back. "Jeezo, how did you even get into high school!?"

"THAT'S EXTREMELY NOT YOUR PROBLEM!" Ryohei shouted crossly, not reducing his volume at all.

"Listen, you damn lawn head! I won't have been here if it wasn't for that stupid baseball freak." Gokudera pointed his pen rudely at Ryohei as he continued expressing his great annoyance. "That baseball freak kept on nudging me every day and every day to get me to tutor you for your entry exams! So get your act together!"

Ryohei sat back up with guilt. He knew it was Yamamoto who had to constantly put up with Gokudera's rude manner in order to get him to do the favor, as to be fair there is no-one else who could be brighter than grumpy old Gokudera in the Famiglia.

"He wants you to do well knowing that's what you dream to do…" Gokudera said with a serious face and a much softer voice.

"I know, Octopus Head, I know." Ryohei said with his head down. "He always think for everyone else before thinking for himself. He knew he will be alone after I left for uni, yet he is doing all this for me."

Gokudera breathed out a sigh before his spoke. "That's baseball freak for you I suppose." Gokudera picked up Ryohei's pen which was lying beside the table and handed it over to him. "Will you get working now then?"

Ryohei nodded as he returned back to work.

* * *

Yamamoto happily hummed to himself as he walked down the street with Chrome, carrying bags of groceries.

"Thanks for helping me with the shopping, Chrome. I was glad that I bumped into you in the supermarket. Keen to join us for dinner?" Yamamoto said cheerfully as per usual.

"Umm sorry, maybe next time, I need to go home early tonight. How's Ryohei-san doing with his works?" Chrome asked in her soft voice.

"Hopefully alright." Yamamoto laughed nervously. "Last time when I was there, Senpai and Gokudera were about to start a fight in the room. I know they don't get along the best, but I will be too dumb to help Senpai with all his academic works."

"Umm I see." Chrome paused before she continued. "A-no, Yamamoto-san, are you going to be alright with Ryohei-san just leaving like this?" Chrome asked with slight concern.

Yamamoto was taken by surprise slightly with the question as he rubbed the back of his head. "Umm, to be fair, Chrome, it can't be helped. But if that's what Senpai wants to do, I want to support him and not become a burden for him." Yamamoto said with a much more serious voice. "I really do like him and I want him to have the best." Yamamoto blushed slightly as he spoke.

Chrome smiled gently at Yamamoto. "I am sure Ryohei-san felt the same for you as well."

Yamamoto expressed content as he nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Wow, that extremely gave me back all the energy I lost in studying." Ryohei expressed his satisfaction with a filled stomach. Yamamoto looked at his senior with slight chuckle, whilst Gokudera looked at him with simple annoyance.

"Che! You are telling me that studying uses more of your energy than boxing!?" Gokudera spat from the side. "You really do have a messed up body system." Gokudera stood up from his chair as he prepared to leave.

"You leaving already, Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yeah, I will go mad soon if I had to stay in the same room with lawn head any longer." Gokudera then turned to Ryohei with an angry glare. "You better get your basis of calculus sorted before I come here tomorrow! I don't want to waste time explaining the same stuff to you again!"

"Yeah sure, Oct-o-pus Head." Ryohei said with his eyes closed, exaggerating the word "octopus". Gokudera blinked irritatingly.

"Thanks anyway, Gokudera."

"I would really need that, baseball freak. See ya." The two then waved off to Gokudera who disappeared to the front door.

Yamamoto got up too from his chair as he proceeded to clean up the dishes before a pair of strong arms wrapped around him locking him in a tight embrace.

"Shall we go up to my room first?" Ryohei asked as he dug his face onto the younger boy's shoulder and planted a soft kiss. Yamamoto nodded without any question.

* * *

Upon entering Yamamoto's room, Ryohei immediately threw himself on his bed, making a creaking sound.

"AHH! TODAY WAS EXTREMELY EXHAUSTING!" He stretched out his arms before settling with a relaxed face.

Yamamoto only laughed by his senior's action before lying down beside him, hugging him from behind and snuggling closer. Upon noticing no responds from Ryohei, Yamamoto got up slightly. At a closer look, he noticed the slightly gaping mouth on the sweet face and the way Ryohei's chest rose and fell. Yamamoto ruffled his short white hair as he smiled to himself.

_"I l__ove you."_


End file.
